Jess' Holiday
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess is off on a two week holiday from the ARC.  Becker wreaks havoc at the ARC, and Jess explores the possibility of a new relationship.  What will happen when she returns?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jess' Holiday

Rating: T for language and adult situations

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is for fun.

Description: Jess is off on a two week holiday from the ARC. Becker wreaks havoc at the ARC, and Jess explores the possibility of a new relationship. What will happen when she returns?

Author's Note: I was feeling better, the allergy and sinus medicine finally working when I wrote this. I was feeling good. It's really fluffy, especially the end. It's valentine-worthy romantic. You've been warned. This is in three parts.

Update: Edited for spelling and grammar.

Part One

"I am off for two whole weeks on a warm Caribbean cruise," said Jess.

"I hate you," said Abby. "I'm so jealous."

"Aw, don't be," said Jess, hugging her neck. "You and Connor had a nice holiday."

"Yeah, two weeks in surrey, hurray."

Jess was so excited. Her bags were packed, and as soon as she was done here, a taxi would whisk her off for her fabulous holiday. No more worries about cretaceous creatures or future predators, or computer glitches. Two whole weeks without thinking about the ARC. Frankly, she wouldn't miss a thing.

Then Becker walked in. OK, so, maybe she'd miss the ARC a little.

"So, you off to your ocean paradise?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Yes, I am, and you will have to muddle along without me."

Becker smirked. "We'll find a way."

She smiled, then stared at him. She wished her eyes were a camera so she could freeze this image and pull it out whenever she needed it. Instead, she'd just have to remember that black, lovely hair, and those twinkling, probing eyes, that damn smirk of his that made her knees turn to sushi, and of course those pink, soft lips.

She wanted to take all of him: the rippling biceps, the firm abs, the legs with life-saving speed, the arms that too seldom held her, and stuff him in her purse.

"I hope the ARC is still standing when I get back," she said, "and you are too. Don't do anything too stupid."

Becker chuckled. "I think you're confused, Jess. You meant to use the word heroic."

"Oh, right," she said laughing. Then she looked up at him. She was so stuck on this guy. "Be careful. Promise me?"

Becker took a step closer and held her hand. Jess felt goose bumps. "I'll be careful," he said. "Promise. You have a good time and relax."

"Right," she said. "Shouldn't be a problem: tropical weather, floating hotel and shopping mall," Becker laughed, "and oh, yes, eligible men trapped with me. Fantastic!"

Becker frowned for a millisecond. She swore he did. He couldn't be jealous, could he?

"Sounds great," he said.

They smiled at each other and stood silently for a moment.

"Okay, then. Bye," said Jess.

"Bye," he said. Then he started to walk away, but stopped, walked back quickly, and kissed her cheek.

She looked startled, but then smiled. He smiled back, and stepped away.

Jess stood as if in shock, then shook herself out of it. "Bye, everyone."

Lester came out of his office. "Goodbye Miss Parker. Enjoy your holiday, also known as conning management into giving workers not only time to party and frolic when they should be working, but paid time to party and frolic."

Jess laughed, shaking her head and, mumbling, "Lester."

"Bye Jess," said Abby, hugging her. "Have a fab time."

"Behave yourself," said Matt.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Connor.

"I've never understood that Connor," said Jess.

"We shall miss you," said Emily.

She moved toward the lift, and glanced back at Becker. She smiled and he smiled and nodded. She entered the lift and was gone for 14 days.

On the ship

Jess strolled around her home for the next 14 days. It was a large ship called the Caribbean Duchess. After finding her cabin, she wanted to be sure she was prepared. So she looked at the maps and marked the quickest route in case of emergency. When a crisis erupted, seconds could make the difference. She walked what she had determined was the quickest and most direct route.

There. She was right in front of it. Good, now that she was prepared, she could begin to relax. She marked it on her map as the correct, quick route.

She could now get to the shops in just seconds. Oh, she also noted her designated life-boat station and the fire alarms.

As she stood, admiring the first shop's window, she noticed a ship's menu posted nearby. Prawns were one of the featured items. Jess sighed, and thought, of course, of Becker's love of prawns.

It would be a long 14 days.

At the ARC

"Why the hell can't anyone follow a simple order?" Becker screamed at his men. "Carly, you call this proper containment and care of firearms? Do you?"

Sergeant Carlson, weapons expert, opened and closed his mouth like a fish dying on the bottom of a boat.

"Vale, wipe that smirk off your face and pay attention!"

Lieutenant Vale was 3rd in command, and a young, flirtatious, easy-going officer. Immediately, he killed all traces of any sort of happiness from his body.

"Flowers, as the 2nd in command, any shortcomings in the men reflect shortcomings in you. I expect you to snap them all into shape!"

Becker glared at them, then he stomped out.

"When's Miss Parker coming back?" asked Carlson, in a barely audible voice.

"Not soon enough," said Flowers.

On the cruise ship the Caribbean Duchess

Jess lay stretched out on a deckchair, tanning herself. Her hair was piled on her head, so that her neck and shoulders were exposed to the sun. She was dressed to tan: a sapphire blue bikini the only thing breaking up the view of her pale skin. Finally she was beginning to relax, her long legs and arms stretching limply.

Unfortunately, she drew a lot of attention. More than she wanted.

She frowned as another man blocked her sun. Sure, complaining that too many single, semi-nude men wanted her attention might sound snobbish, but honestly, she wasn't in the mood to socialize. She just wanted to tan.

"Hey, baby," said an American accent. Jess didn't bother to open her eyes beneath the sunglasses. She had no idea what he looked like. "How about I rub some suntan lotion over those gorgeous limbs? Don't want you to burn."

"No, thank you. I already took care of that. Not to be rude, but you're blocking the sun, and I simply don't feel like conversation now. Thank you."

"Excuse me, your highness," sneered the man, definitely offended.

She didn't care. She just wanted to relax. That's the point of a holiday.

Not long after, she heard, "Hello sweetness. How 'bout some company?"

"No, thank you. Please leave me to my rest," she said flatly.

The voice grumbled but disappeared. There was another voice soon after. And another, and another. Jess was getting a lot of unwanted visitors, all of them leaving unsatisfied.

'Honestly,' thought Jess, 'why can't men just let a woman be by herself? Women can honestly live for a few minutes without the company of a man. Men just don't get it. Well, some men. Becker gets it.'

Becker. She smiled at the thought of him. How polite he was, how he didn't come on to her every few minutes, how he listened to her ramble, never rudely stopping her. Becker was a gentleman. Was he the only gentleman in this world?

'The men on this boat could take some lessons from him', she thought. 'I wish he was here. No, I don't. I'm not thinking about him, not at all. I can survive a few days without seeing that smirk, or hearing that sexy voice, or imagining those arms around me.'

She sighed. Not thinking about him wasn't working.

Back in the ARC

Becker stood in line at the canteen. The server was looking at him weird.

"Something wrong, Shelly?" he asked.

"No, of course not, it's just...you never choose chocolate pudding pie. Never. I remember once I offered it to you, and you said you couldn't stand it."

"I guess I changed my mind," he said. "I have a craving for it today."

He heard a few giggles and laughs from up the line, and Bernie came swiftly down to Becker.

"Sorry Captain, the girls are a little silly today, let me ring up your order for you," said Chef Bernie Rice, today playing cashier. "There you are sir."

"Thanks, Bernie," said Becker.

As he walked off, Bernie made sure Becker did not hear the servers talking about the true subject of his craving: a certain petite brunette.

On the cruise ship:

Jess strolled down the promenade of the ship. It was windy, and her hair was tied with a scarf, when the wind blew it off. She ran to get it; it cost 30 pounds, after all, and found it in the hands of one of the ship's crew.

He was attractive, not as attractive as Becker though. He cut a dashing form in his ship's uniform with the long shorts. He was tall, not as tall as Becker. He had dark hair, a little lighter and longer than Becker's and his eyes were lovely blue.

He handed her the scarf, and tipped his hat and she noticed the firm, nicely developed bicep, almost as big and beautiful as Becker's.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"No problem, Miss," he replied. "It's a bit windy for something so delicate."

"You're British!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Yes. It's always a pleasure to meet another citizen of the crown, especially when she's so pretty."

Jess blushed. "Thank you. I dabble a bit in dialects. I hear so many in my job. May I ask, are you from London?"

"That's very good! I was raised just outside in Maidenhead."

"No kidding," she said. "I lived there as a child. What a coincidence."

The two struck of a quick friendship. His name was Wallace. He was a junior officer on the bridge, 24 years old and single. She liked him instantly.

"Miss Parker, uh, Jess. Are you doing anything this evening? I was thinking dinner and dancing. I'll even pick you up at your cabin and give you a proper escort. What do you say?"

Jess beamed. "Of course. I'd love to, but I can only stay for dinner, and if you don't mind, might I meet you at the dining room? I have plans you see."

"Sure," he said, and took her hand and kissed it.

She stood in disbelief. A kind, handsome man had asked her out, and she made some excuse to only go to dinner, and not be picked up at her cabin. What was she thinking? She could just see Becker now, teasing and laughing at her and raising his eyebrow. Not that she'd tell him.

Wait, why was she thinking of Becker after a gorgeous, available man had just asked her out?

At the ARC

"What a bunch of whiny babies!" screamed Becker. "You'd think you'd never been on a 30 mile run before! This is the ARC, not a day camp for children. We're supposed to be fit! Fine, take a ten minute break. Then I want you all assembled for hand to hand combat."

The soldiers lay in the locker room, looking like they'd just battled several incursions.

"I'd groan, but I'm too tired. Flowers, can't you rule him mentally unstable?" asked Private Thompson.

"It's only a few more days," said Flowers, gasping.

"Maybe...we... can…" Carlson tried to say, but was having a hard time just breathing.

"Carly, man, are you alright?" asked Vale, reaching over and undoing the older man's collar.

Carlson nodded. "...get word to Miss Parker," he said, finishing his train of thought quickly before gasping for air.

"We'll be all right," said Flowers.

"Man, he's gonna kill us," said Thompson.

"Tommy!" cried Vale. "Pull yourself together."

"Let's just all stay calm," said Flowers. He pulled out a mobile and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" asked Vale.

"My insurance agent," whispered Flowers. "I just had a baby and I want her protected in the future, in case, you know…"

Vale rolled his eyes. "Anyone know the Lord's Prayer? How about that thing where you confess your sins? I have a lot to confess, mainly concerning women."

On the ship

Jess stood in the dining room aboard ship. She wore an elegant gown in deep burgundy. The bodice had a V-cut neck, ending just above the chest. Pleats gathered at the end of the V accented by a large silver pin, resembling the sun. The folds of the pleats ran down to the end of the dress, which in the front was at the knee. The dress then tapered around, the length lowering until it was floor length in back. She wore silver high heels and soft curls around her neck.

As she entered, she couldn't help notice that several men looked her way, and she blushed. As she waited for Wallace, she wondered how Becker would like the gown.

Wallace appeared, wearing a black long-legged dress uniform. He looked handsome, almost as handsome as...No. She needed to stop comparing every man to him. He wasn't here. He might never be...with her. Wallace was here, and clearly interested.

She decided she was going to give Wallace a chance.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

At the ARC

Becker was having a bad day. He strode as fast as could out of the lift, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Becker! We need to talk!" yelled Matt.

"Job's done isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to fight it. One shot with an EMD would have brought the pristichampsus down. You didn't have to go all..."

"Caveman," suggested Abby.

"Keep out of this Abigail."

"Oh, no," she said. "Matt's right. One shot, no mess. That creature needs surgery now."

Becker laughed bitterly. "Sure, nurse a gigantic croc that could have killed everyone on that beach."

"It didn't," she said. She looked at the others, and they backed off. She walked up close to Becker, and said softly, "I know you don't want to hear this and that you'll probably deny it, especially to yourself, but you miss her, Becker. She's not here and you're taking it out on everybody."

"She's on holiday, Abby. She'll be back."

"Then maybe you should remind yourself that, and take a chill pill, hmm?" asked Abby.

Becker looked at her. He sighed. "I didn't intend to...'go caveman' on the croc. It just happened. I'm sorry, Abby."

Abby looked shocked.

Becker chuckled. "I can apologize, you know."

"I always assumed you could," said Abby, "but I've never seen you do it."

Becker shook his head. "I guess I've...loosened up some."

"Yeah," she said. "Someone's been a good influence on you."

Becker blushed, but didn't deny it.

Abby smiled. "I wish she'd hurry and get back."

"So do I," said Becker. "So do I."

On the Ship

Jess laughed as she and Wallace strolled back from the disco.

"I'm so glad you talked me into dancing. That was so fun!"

"You're a very good dancer, Jess," said Wallace.

"Thank you. You're more than acceptable yourself," she said with a grin.

"So, you had a pleasant evening?" he asked.

"Oh, very," she said. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Wallace accepted the kiss and held her hand.

"You are a very sweet and special lady," he said, as she blushed. "May I?"

"May you what? Oh, a goodnight kiss. Yes, all right."

Wallace leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She kept her eyes closed after the kiss. When she opened them, she gasped. She had seen Becker's face for a split second.

She fell against the wall, crying.

"What? Jess, I'm so sorry..."

"No, no. It isn't you. You have nothing to apologize for. You are kind, and sweet, not to mention handsome, funny, intelligent, and wonderful. You've made it clear from the beginning that you're interested in me. I…I'm so sorry. I wish I felt…" she babbled, mixed with sobs before falling completely silent, except for soft crying. She managed to blubber "I'm sorry" again.

Wallace stared at her. "Let's go sit somewhere and talk."

"No, honestly. We should just call it an evening. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. You couldn't have been nicer or more gentlemanly. I'm just pathetic."

"Jess," he said gently. "As you just pointed out, I'm a gentleman. You're obviously upset. I can't leave you without offering to help. Let's talk."

She smiled and agreed. Wallace led her to a couple of deck chairs close by.

"Now, what is going on inside that lovely head?"

"It's got an image stuck inside it," she said, sniffling.

"I see. You're trying to get over an ex?"

She snickered. "I wish! That's how pathetic I am. We've never been together. Probably never will be together. He's a friend, a very good friend."

"I see. Does he know how you feel?"

"He should! I dress in tiny skirts and heels, and get flustered around him, and tell him how brilliant he is, and sit by his bedside when he's hurt, and order food with prawns 'cause he loves them, and...and..." she stopped blabbering and looked into Wallace's calm eyes. "It's probably not enough, is it?"

Wallace chuckled. "Probably not. This friend, is he a good guy? Is he worth all these tears?"

Jess smiled. "Oh, yes. He's worth many more."

Wallace sighed. "Lucky bloke. Honestly, I envy him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," said Wallace. "You can't tell your heart who to love. I wish you could," he said with a sad smile.

"You are beyond belief," she said.

"I have my own baggage, Jess. I have a habit of falling in love at the wink of an eye. There are just too many wonderful women in the world. It seems like I'm always saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry."

"Again, don't be. You accepted an invitation to dinner, that's all. I had a lovely dinner and a wonderful evening, so thank you."

Jess smiled. "Thank you, very much, for everything."

"Will you do something for me, Jess? Will you tell this friend how you feel? I want you to use actual words, Jess."

Jess laughed. "I can promise that I will try."

"Good," said Wallace. "Now, how about we go back to the disco and you help me find the next young lady to lose my heart to."

"Wallace! Five minutes ago you kissed me! You want to move on to the next girl, now? Shame on you!" She smiled. "Let's go."

At the ARC

Becker had given Abby a heart attack. He appeared, in scrubs, to assist her in the pristichampsus surgery. He wasn't bad. He followed her orders and did exactly as she said.

"You want to help me again, sometime?" she asked, after it was over.

"No, thanks. I like my guns too much. I owed you and that thing. I just wanted to help."

"Very cool," said Abby.

She invited him to the canteen for some post-operation coffee.

"This is a new look for you, Captain," said Bernie.

Becker grinned. "Soldiering just wasn't working out," he said, smirking.

"I'll get yours, Becker. Since you won't get paid for helping me," she said with a smirk.

Becker sat down. Unfortunately, he sat by some female techs who were friends with Jess.

"I told her to go for it. Sure, Becker's cute, but the guy has the emotions of a kumquat. She's too young to grow old waiting for him," said one of the women. Becker had his back to them so he couldn't see which one was speaking.

Becker realized that in his scrubs, they hadn't recognized him.

A different voice said, "I can't see Jess in a ship-board romance. She's too romantic, too young. She thinks if she waits long enough, her prince will come. She won't give up on Becker yet."

"I didn't say anything about a long-lasting romance, just a fling. What can it hurt?"

Becker really wanted to turn around and see who this speaker was. He really didn't like her.

"Jess wouldn't do a fling. Yes, she's young," said a third voice, "But she's ready for a boyfriend. That's why she went on this singles cruise. She's looking for a man."

Becker felt his heart break. A singles cruise? She wouldn't. Would she? Didn't she know how he felt? He brought her chocolate, let her talk him in to things no one else could, he spent more time with her then anyone. It had to be clear.

Abby finally neared the table. Becker jumped up and grabbed her, almost spilling the coffee.

"Becker, what the hell?" she asked as he led her to a far off table.

"Jess went on a singles cruise?"

"How did you know?" she asked. "Wow, all the color just drained out of your face."

"She's looking for a man," he said, with a whimper. Then he slumped onto the table, letting his head lightly smack it.

Abby chuckled. "Becker, when you act like this, all your pretending that Jess is nothing more than a friend is kind of a waste."

His head was now covered by his arms and hands. She heard a muffled groan.

Abby chuckled again. Poor guy. She leaned next to his ear and whispered, "Jess is not looking for a guy. She only went on the singles cruise because if she booked at the last minute she got a heck of a deal."

"Really?" he asked, lifting his head.

"Yes, Becker."

Becker sighed, and chuckled.

Abby shook her head. "For heaven's sake, Becker. Look at you! This is not how someone acts when a friend goes away. She's a lot more to you."

Becker sat still, staring at his coffee.

"You know, if you actually told her how you really felt, it wouldn't actually hurt you. You wouldn't drop dead."

He laughed. "I might."

"You're an idiot."

"I am."

On the Ship

Jess spent the next few days with Wallace and his new lady friend Isabel, a lovely French woman. Jess was a regular in the shops looking for souvenirs for her friends. She also spent a lot of time in the pool. She liked swimming, if some man tried to pick her up she just swam away.

She did find some nice men, like Wallace who understood that she was not looking for any kind of relationship, other than friendship. She'd met two brothers from Canada, the Kirks, who were wildlife photographers. They spent hours just telling her about their adventures: running from lions, getting iguanas to smile, playing with penguins.

She learned shuffleboard and still didn't understand it. She took a class in chocolate sculpture making, but got kicked out for eating all the chocolate before anyone could melt it and make sculptures.

She met a charming retired Las Vegas couple, the Sands. Mr. Sands was a splendid painter. Whenever they pulled into a port he'd sit on deck painting the new landscape. Jess sat with him several mornings, silently sipping cappuccino while she watched him paint. It was awe-inspiring.

Mrs. Sands was a bit of a card sharp. She and Jess played bridge, but when Jess couldn't get the hang of it, she taught Jess poker. They played for chocolate bars, and by the end of the cruise Mrs. Sands had won 30 from her, but being a sweetheart, she shared many of them with Jess over afternoon tea.

The evenings she spent dining with one of the many friends she had made. After dinner, she'd go dancing with the Kirk brothers or Wallace and his girl; or she might hit the casino with Mrs. Sands, or maybe keep Mr. Sands company at a movie while Mrs. Sands was still in the casino; or she would simply sit on deck watching the ocean while enjoying the night air.

No matter what she did and how much fun she had one thought always lingered in her mind: Becker, what he was doing, if he was OK, and if he missed her, even just a little.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is. I was fairly delirious by the time of writing this. Beware: Very, very light, romantic, and fluffy. I love it. I keep re-reading it.

Update: after over 100 Becker/Jess stores, this remains one of my absolute favorites. I love it. There are also two sequels: Becker's Shopping Trip, and Becker's Shopping Trip 2.

Part Three—the conclusion

Jess walked into the ARC. It was early so there weren't many staffers in yet. As she approached the ADD she caught her breath. It was covered with chocolate bars, teddy bears, and even a vase of red roses.

Had Becker finally done it? Had he finally decided to tell her how he felt?

She practically skipped to the ADD. She giggled and flushed as bright as the roses as she went through the presents. There were no cards on anything. The chocolate, while none of them had orange, were not her favorites. Becker knew full well what chocolates she loved. The roses were lovely, but she knew that he was aware that daisies were her favorite.

Then she heard shouts and the stomps of boots.

"She's back!"

"Thank God!"

"We're going to live!"

Jess was ambushed by Becker's men. Carly hugged her first, picking her up and twirling her. Then Vale hugged her, then Thompson, and even Flowers.

Jess giggled and tried to catch her breath. "What is with all of you?"

"Oh, Miss Parker," said Carly, falling to his knees. "Please, please don't ever leave us again. He's been insane. Don't ever subject us to that horror again." He grabbed her hand and sobbed.

"It's been a little intense, under the Captain's command," said Flowers.

Jess giggled. "How?"

The men groaned and shuddered.

Flowers laughed. "We'll spare you the details. Let's just say, Captain Becker is more humane when you're here."

Vale, flashed his winning smile, said, "We wanted to show you our appreciation. I got you the cupid bear."

"I brought the red label chocolate," said Carlson.

"The chocolate macadamia nuts and the white chocolate are mine," said Thompson.

"I brought the bear in the blue suit," said another soldier.

"Hold it," said Jess, trying to sort through all the soldiers talking at once. She smiled. "These are all from you?"

The men smiled and nodded. Jess, despite her immense disappointment, was as sweet and polite as ever. "That was so incredibly sweet of you all. I'm so incredibly afraid of what Becker did to you."

They laughed, then they clapped for her, and then they left.

"You thought they were from the Captain, huh?" asked Flowers, the only one still there.

Jess smiled, but then her face fell.

"I'm sorry, Jess. My wife told me it was a bad idea, that you'd misinterpret, but it was too late. The boys were so excited."

"It really was sweet of them," said Jess, "and I do honestly love the presents. I guess the roses are from you?"

"No, this is from me. It was my wife's idea. It's good for an entire year."

Flowers handed her an envelope with a certificate inside. Jess read it, "Free spa days! Your wife is gorgeous!" She threw her arms around Flowers.

"First day back and already hugging a security man," said Lester, jauntily strolling in. "You've been gone too long Miss Parker. Too much work has piled up. My computer is broken; your replacement, Epstein, had a breakdown and won't be back for a few days, and British Aeronautics wants a word with our resident hacker," he said, strolling to his office, and shutting the door.

He then re-opened the door, and said, "Oh, welcome back. The roses are from me."

Jess and Flowers stared.

"Wow," said the lieutenant. "I don't know which is more impressive, the list he gave you or that he actually bought you a gift."

"It was very sweet," she said, with some reservation.

"Another present not from a certain Captain. I'm sorry," said Flowers. "Becker isn't very open with his feelings. Don't forget how reserved and disciplined he is. He really did miss you. It was hell here while you were away. He's just, he's. ...he's an idiot."

Jess smiled, and hugged him.

"Hey! I'm telling your wife, soldier!" said Connor, smiling. Abby ran past and into Jess' arms.

"Did you have fun?"

"Very much. Look how tan I am," she said, posing. More staffers trickled in, gathering around her.

She happily told about her holiday. "Oh, the food was delicious and there was so much. Every time I turned around there was a waiter with something yummy or a bit of bubbly. The chocolate! Oh my gosh, they had German chocolate, and Belgian, and French and the chefs made this chocolate replica of the ship. I'm telling you, it was all I could do to keep myself from just sticking my face in the bow!"

As Jess rambled, there were several thunders of laughter. She kept them mesmerized by being animated, funny, excited and giddy. She was a joy to watch.

Becker certainly enjoyed it. He was off by the stairs, watching Jess entertain the small mob. She hadn't seen him yet. He was glad. He just wanted to stare at her, watch her face and how she moved from smile to silly face to laugh. She was beautiful.

She wore a new dress. He'd never seen it. It was lightweight, and evoked springtime. It was white with pink, yellow, and purple flowers blooming all over it. It was not short or tight. It went below her knees, and was a flowing, drape-y type of dress. She looked fresh, young, and delightful.

Then there was her voice. Becker closed his eyes to concentrate on the soft, sweet tones. The more she rambled on, the happier he became. By the time she was done telling about her adventure, Becker was more calm and relaxed then he'd been in two weeks.

Finally, people began to leave. Becker nodded to Flowers, traded smirks with Matt and Connor, smiled at Emily and nodded back at Abby's nod.

He stayed where he'd been throughout the storytelling, leaning against the stairs. Once the mob had cleared, Jess saw him clearly. He looked so at ease, she thought, so happy. They stood still, staring and lightly grinning at each other.

Finally Becker moved toward her. She stood still, letting him come to her. He stopped about an arm's length away. He cocked his head, like he did, and stared intently at her.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," she said. She was happy. Happy to see him. The disappointment of the presents had faded. She just needed to be close to him.

"How was it?"

"Good. I heard it was 'hell' here," she said with a smirk.

Becker looked at the loot on her desk. "They exaggerate," he said.

"Really?"

"Definitely," he said. "Though Lester was in hell without you."

She smiled. "I heard. I'll be catching up on work for days."

"Well," he said turning to leave. She frowned. Then he called over his shoulder, "Glad your back."

"Thank you."

He was gone. That was it. She could have cried. His soldiers were more expressive than he was. She sat down on the chair to the ADD, and wiped tears away. Then her feet kicked something underneath the ADD.

She backed up the chair and plopped onto the floor to see what it was. It was dark under there, and whatever the thing was, it was pressed up against the back of the ADD. Finally she pulled it toward her, and felt something splash her hand. She pulled it completely free. It was a vase of daisies.

She giggled out loud. There was a card that said, "Keep Looking."

She laughed and got back under the ADD, this time she pulled out a heart-shaped box of her all-time favorite chocolate and a mound of her other favorite chocolates. The card on the box said, "Keep Looking."

She laughed and shook her head, and went back under, pulling out a giant teddy bear in a pink frilly dress and matching bonnet wearing purple high heels. High heels in Jess' size. They were covered with tiny lavender crystals so they shined. They were beautiful.

Jess burst into tears.

From behind the stairs Becker had watched her find the treasures. When she started to cry he laughed. She heard him. She turned as he slowly walked toward her.

"There's a card in one of the shoes," he said.

Jess wiped a tear, so she could see, found the card and read it out loud.

"I missed you. Please don't leave again," she looked up, crying more, and read the last part, "without me, Becker."

"I know it's kind of presumptuous, maybe you met someone. Maybe it's too late."

Jess shook her head and ran into his arms. He swept her up, and without hesitation, they kissed.

"I missed you, so much," she said, through kisses.

"I almost killed my men and a prehistoric crocodile," said Becker. Jess laughed, then they resumed kissing.

"I don't want...(kiss)... to leave you...(kiss)...ever again."

Through kissing, he said, "Won't let you."

Lester was trapped in his office. He wanted to give them privacy, Lord knows it took them long enough to get to this point, but really. They'd been kissing long enough. Still...they did look awful good together. Jess did have a lot of work to do, once she de-lipped from the Captain. Lester supposed he'd let them be.

They'd release each other eventually, or pass out from oxygen deprivation, whichever came first.

They did not pass out. They stopped kissing and held each other. Finally, Becker pulled a box from his pocket.

Jess gasped. She was an expert shopper and she knew boxes. That contained jewelry. Jewelry was highly personal and intimate.

Becker was giving her jewelry!

"I couldn't put this with the others," he said. "I was afraid I'd blown it with you, made you wait too long. I wanted to be sure first."

She smiled, tears forming again. "Oh, Becker," she whispered, as she shakily took the long, white gold-embossed box. Her fingers shook as she opened it.

She gasped again. She looked at the exquisite, dainty chain that bore a tiny rectangle tag that said "18 carat gold." On the chain hung a gold heart. A fairly large crystal sat at the top. Tiny crystal specks dusted the rest of the heart.

There was something about the crystal. She looked at it. She looked closely.

"Becker," she whispered. "This is a diamond."

"I know."

She cried. She looked at him. She opened her mouth, and nothing came out.

Becker broke into laughter. He had made Jess Parker speechless! He shook his head, and pulled hers close to him to kiss the top of it. Jess kept crying.

Becker waited until she stopped, again, and then held her a short distance away.

"I'm going to need it back for a bit," he said. She looked appalled and pulled the box back defensively.

Becker laughed. "To have it engraved," he said, as her eyes grew wide. "I'm not rich, Jess, and if you broke my heart, I was going to return the sucker. They frown on returning it with words carved in for some reason."

"What...what is it going to say?" she asked, in shock and delirium.

Becker smiled. "Our initials...something else. Maybe I should make you wait." Jess grabbed his collar threateningly. "Okay, OK. I'll tell you. It's going to say, "I love you."

Jess started to blubber and threw her arms around his neck as he chuckled more.

"Iuuooo" she said.

He pulled her back, to see her. He couldn't help laughing. She was so adorable, and she was his. "What did you say?"

She took a breath, tried to stop the tears, and said, "I love you."

Becker smiled, and Jess resumed crying. He pulled her close and let her cry, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, one hand in a death grip around the box.

Finally, she quieted down.

"Can I put it on you?" he asked.

She nodded, handing him the delicate necklace, and turned around while he fastened it around her neck.

Once it was on, he moved back around to see. "Beautiful," he whispered, "and so's the necklace."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"We're going to the engraver, right now," she said, sniffling. She took his hand. "We are going to wait until it's done, (sniffle,) and I don't want to hear any argument from you, or Lester, or the engraver." (Sniffle.)

Becker laughed as he let her pull him along. "OK, Jess. I'll fix it with Lester."

"Just go," said Lester, looking down on them from his office. "We might get some work done if you two are out of the building."

"Thanks, Lester," said Becker.

Jess blew Lester a kiss. Then she gathered all her loot, which she couldn't hold. There was so much. Even with Becker taking some it was too much.

Luckily a whole crowd of people had been eavesdropping and they helped carry the stuff out.

The End


End file.
